Mostly Amuto
by XxSingingAgonyxX
Summary: This is going to be a collection of Amuto Oneshots. I'll update when I feel motivated. Rating- K-T. -ON HOLD-


**Sylvir: New story! Well I'm going to make a collection of one-shots ok? K-T**

**Ikuto: -sniffles- This one is a tragedy well Angst. **

**Sylvir: My last tragedy/Angst was a failure. I know I say I failure lot in my stories but seriously, that story was just too messed up. It's like everywhere if you get what I mean. **

**I can't believe Shugo Chara ended! (it did end right? Ik about the Shugo Chara Chan) Did any of you read SC Encore 4? ***Spoiler*** There was a lot of Amuto in there! 3333333**

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Shugo Chara or When Your Gone by Avril Lavigne**_

_I finally realized that I love her, but I was a second too late. There's no second chance. No going back. She's gone and no matter how much I cry, no matter how much I wish this was just a nightmare, I can't bring her back. I had let her slip right through my fingers._

**A Second too Late**

_Song: When Your Gone by Avril Lavigne_

_**I always needed time on my own**_

_**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**_

_**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**_

_**And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**_

I crouched on the ground beside her and watched as they lifted her on a stretcher, cover her with a white cloth and carry her onto the back of the ambulance. Only then did I feel the hot tears pouring out of my eyes and down my chin.

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

Only then did I realize I was in love with her and I was too late and that the person I cared most about...is dead. Dead. Killed in front of my very own eyes. I should have stopped that car. I could have saved her, but I was a second too late. And now she's gone. Gone from my life. Making her way to the Heavens.

_**I've never felt this way before**_

_**Everything that I do reminds me of you**_

_**And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor**_

_**And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**_

Everyone had said it wasn't my fault. They all thought of me as the heartbroken boy who never got to confess to the girl he loved. Everywhere I went, they all gave me these looks like "Oh, poor boy. I pity you". I hate it.

Even my sister, Utau pitied me. I didn't want to be pitied. I hated how they treat me. I hated how they acted like she never exsisted. Whenever I brought up the subject, they just let it go.

I had never believed the saying, "True love never dies as we see in our eyes, only when you let go that we can truly say goodbye." But now I did.

_**And when you're gone **_

_**The words I need to hear will always get me through**_

_**the day and make it ok**_

There's another saying I didn't believe before, "Trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you never met." But I know it's true, now.

_**I miss you**_

_**We were made for each other**_

_**Out here forever**_

_**I know we were, yeah **_

I couldn't let her go. I couldn't.

_**And all I ever wanted was for you to know**_

_**Everything I'd do, I give my heart and soul**_

_**I can hardly breathe, I need you here with me, yeah**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**And when you're gone**_

_**All the words I need to hear to always get me through**_

_**The days and make it ok…**_

_**I miss you…**_

Not everyone has a happy ending. In fact, in my life, there is no such thing as a happily ever after. It is only true in books and dreams.

I don't know how it happened, but I'm lying on my death bed right now. People around me are weeping and begging me to live.

I wanted to say "I'm sorry." I wanted to say "Don't worry," But when I closed my eyes. I saw a door floating in the darkness and on the other side was a shining light. I stepped forward to look closer and I could make out a girl's pink hair and honey colored eyes.

I heard a voice behind me and saw the faint outline of another girl. But this wasn't some stranger. This was Utau.

She didn't say anything but her eyes said everything. She wanted me to take her hand and go back. I looked back to the pink haired girl. She smiled and waved at me holding ot her hand as if she wanted me to take it.

I walked forward to her and took her hand. But before I walked through the door, I turned to see Utau flickering as if she was about to disappear. I knew what was going to happen.

She was here to see if she could bring me back to her world. But I knew I couldn't go back. So I smiled at her and mouthed, "Sorry."

Then I turned back and looked at the pink haired girl who I loved. Together we walked past the door and into the blinding white light.

I smiled. I knew this was the gateway to the Heavens. I knew this was where I would belong.

Nothing matters anymore. She knows I love her, and I know she loves me too. I guess life _can_ have happy endings, just not the way you think it would end. But this isn't an ending. This is the beginning of a new life. My second chance to fix my mistakes.

_I could be with Amu again. The song was right, we __**are**__ made for each other._

**Sylvir: Hoped you liked it! Fasted I've ever updated. I just updated couple days ago on my new story!**

**Ikuto: I'm not impressed. **

**Sylvir: …I wasn't **_**talking**_** to you. –glares-**

**Amu: I DIED? WTF? **

**Linda: whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy with the language here.**

**Sylvir: WTF? WHEN DID U GET HERE? UR NOT IN THE STORY OR CAST. –whispers to readers- she's one of my BFFs. Don't mind her. I got bored so I just put that there. She always says that. She's a hypocrite. She swears. But then again most people are hypocrites. **

**PLEAZ REVIEW! UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO CHANGE THIS TO TADAMU? OR IKUTO x TADAGAY? **

**Ikuto: I beg you to please review! –puts on kitty face-**

**Sylvir: AWWW SO CUTE! –glomps him-**

**Utau: -snickers- my brother begging. **

**Utau, Amu, & Rima: -snaps a picture with their cell phones-**

**Amu: OMG! He looks so cute! –shows to Sylvir-**

**Sylvir: um…bye!**


End file.
